Son of Olympus
by Pluto's son 11
Summary: Percy has lost something so precious to him and Artemis can help him find it. But will she or will Percy get eaten inside out by his sadness?
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson son of Olympus

Protector of the man-haters

**Disclaimer me and my cousin are broke and homeless so plz don't sue our sorry asses! So do u think we own pjo?**

**On to the story **

**PERCY POV **

Hope HuH useless more like torture

Percy Jackson.

The name that makes many coward, surrender and suicide. At least now it does. As simple as that I step they step down no one can go toe to toe with me because I crush those who do. No chaos trained me to be undefeatable, unmatched, and more than a match for him

No one has or will defeat me as I've found away to channel the powers of Olympus. Of course I have the Olympians permission.

**DEMO chapey ! need some ideas flames are accepted not to harsh or long ! we don't have much time with the pc…**


	2. Chapter 2 how it all started

Son of Olympus

I want to thank everyone who reviewed as me and my co writer aka my cousin were very nervous about this as we had seen lots of story who don't make it and are glad you guys are giving us a chance

Again we are broke so plz don't sue!changing to t

On to the story!

Olympus Percy P.O.V

This has been the worst and most wonderful day of my life. To start with Annabeth cheated on me.

Flashback

I was walking on the beach thinking on how to beat the task ahead PROPOSING to the women I love. But I was brought out of my thoughts by moaning I turned and froze. NO! It couldn't be there right in front of me was ANNABETH NAKED and having an organism with my dad!

"POSEDIDON I WILL KILL YOU AND THIS BITCH !"

"Percy it's not what you think ! I was trying to prove I was worthy for you !"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE BITCH ,SLUT MOTHER FUCKING COCK SUCKING SLUT!"

And with that I left angry ,sad ,disappointed and depressed. Wanting nothing more than death.

Flashback

After that I tried and failed to kill myself so the Olympians are going to adopt me after my death wish. Funny after you think about it no one here refused excluding Artemis, Poseidon and Aphrodite . I paled at the thought of why Aphrodite didn't adopt me!


	3. Chapter 3

Son of Olympus

Sorry for late update lost my files in my junk filled pc !

disclaimer: Sadly I dont own pjo (cries heart out)

Annabeth p.o.v

Percy left with no explanation when I went to the Poseidon cabin Tyson screamed at me to leave and then called me the stupiest child of Athena. I asked Chiron if he had seen Percy and he said that Percy left to Olympus just seconds before I came so I went after him when he went on to olympus I went after him and I put on my invisibilyty cap an followed him until he went inside the throne room and then he said "Uncle I am deeply sorry for interupting your meeting but ... Please uncle I'm begging of you please erase all of my memory and put me somewhere far away from camp half blood !" He said it with so much pain I I I... Was shocked. But then my mom worriedly said "Child what is wrong did Annabeth say no to your proposel !"

"No I caught her and Poseidon having an orgasm in the middle of the beach "

Noooo Percy was going to propose no no please no . He was my life I would have said yes without hesitation. Then my mom flared she was practicly smoking when she heard my big mistake she told Hermes to go get me so I ran. But then something janked my cap off. I looked up and saw an arrow embedded on the wall on top of me. I turned and I felt a sharp pain in my right cheek . My mom had slaped the shit out of me .

"What is wrong with you Annabeth he did the 12 tasks I personally made just to be with you"

"Mom please I can ..."

"No you can't you went and had an orgasm with my rival you're nothing but a dirty slut who goes around with any dumbass no offense to Percy that gets in front of her !" I cried and MOM left to her throne angry and dissapointed! After that I ran to Poseidon but he rejected me and said I had been a mistake I then looked at Percy and he was just there looking at me not defending me or comforting me. But I still ran to him crying screaming "take me back " like a two year old wanting to go back to his mom's arms but he just side steped and I fell face first . Noone made a single move to catch me or to pick me . I couldn't take it any more I ran out crying running away .

Percy point of view

I let her go I didn't want any thing to do with her. She got what she deserved no body blamed me for what I did no one spoke about her but after a minute my dad came towards me and when he was at arm's reach I punched him in the stomach so hard he flew back and hit his throne with a hard thud ouch was all every one said .

"Get the hell away from me Poseidon I don't want anything to do with you "I said with a stoic face but my eyes betrayed me and showed my pain and deception.

Then Lord Zeus spoke "Percy as the whole council agreed we will make you a god "

"But Lord Zues I'm not the only one who participated in the war the other deserve it the other six do too" He then looked like he was having a mental conversation with the others then every one of the gods that had kids in the seven later Jason , Piper , Leo , Hazel and Gwen appeared (Frank died when Gaia killed him at the Argo 2 before reaching the doors in an attempt to save Hazel. Gwen was capture as bait but Percy challenged her and defeated Gaia) with their godly parent. (A.N Let's just say that Gwen is the daughter of Vesta and was created by the hearth)A long with Nico , Thalia and Annabeth were there.

"We have brought you all here to see if you will accept godhood" After that there was an echo of yes .And they all became commanders of their parents' personal army. Then Uncle Zues said "Percy you will become an Olympian"

Just as I was about to protest they all blasted me with godly energy. Then I was teleported somewhere a temple of some sorts.

"This is the Temple of Fate."

"YOU are the god of Night , Elements , Time , Space , And heir to Chaos "

"The Gods already know child. Don't worry child the Gods already know your also the god of day"

"Wai…." They teleported me. Now I was in front of everyone and they …

AN

Dun Duun Dun

Sorry couldn't help but give a cliffhanger.


	4. Chapter 4 the twins of time

Son of Olympus

AN: hey guys ready for another chapter. I know I am! There is a poll on the story pairing.

I want to ask every one to please review . I might just update faster!

My cousin is on vaca but will come back soon! *so lonely*

Disclaimer : I barely have word *totally legit* so how the fuck am I going to own pj0

Onto the story

PERCY

They seemed to be speaking with someone she looked beautiful stars on her body a dress that looked like the universe wove itself into it and her eyes themselves looked like the milky way galaxy…

"Ahem" As fast as I could I uncapped riptide and had it at someone's neck.

-line- -break-

Artemis

As soon as I said "ahem" Perseus had his sword at my neck ready to kill.

"I'm so sorry lady Artemis I thought we were being spied on."

As he tried to explain I noticed he would stutter a bit and also his wave of power was immense no one in the whole council had one like his how had they not notice that he was there? Even Chaos had a miniscule Wave compared to his! Then suddenly he disappeared and I sensed a great deal of power behind a seat of power! MY SEAT OF POWER! THAT LITTLE ASSHOLE! Then as if reading my thoughts it moved all the way behind Zues throne. As silently as I could I ran behind him only to find a miniature version of Perseus.

PERCY

I knew there was only one way to scape. I thought of myself as a little kid. It worked I was now a 5 year old. Just as I was about to go when Artemis came. I jumped up but she grabbed my leg and I fell face first into the marvel floor the only problem for her was that I fell out in the open where all the gods saw me and came fast and the mystery woman screamed out "What the hell are you doing to the little kid you demented whore!"

"HE started it " she said pointing at me.

"You scared me first grandma" I said but as soon as those words she attack me vigorously punching my face , nuts , and my poor ass was spanked. The gods where there looking at her in fear and surprise. Some had pained faces or fearful faced or both or they shit their pants. You might be asking was it that bad. No it was way worse. The River of Styx was more merciful than her no one has ever been into a brawl with this girl and won. Hell even Apollo has never been to a beat down like this I wonder if it has anything to do with the age I mean she is always in a 12 year old form .

"Perseus can we have a word with you before I give my place as ruler of the universes and creator?"

"Uhhhh…" Was all I said and she flashed us out.

"Perseus you have to be warned someone is causing mischief and I need someone to fix this before I fade this is your task to prove yourself worthy of my title now go Percy"

And with that I went into the biggest headache I've ever had.

The task Chaos gave was to catch some kids who were causing trouble in the Lybrarinth. No prob right? Well… you'll see.

As I walked down the Lybrarith. Witch was still standing even after Daedalus died I actually asked him and he said and I quote "I have lots of secrets Percy you just might not like them all" Still creepy if you ask me. I just hope this isn't one of them or maybe it won't be so bad i mean I could be just an automaton or some creepy monster.

As I approached the end of the tunnel I saw 2 shadows one was bigger than the other but both looked around 5'6 in height and one of them was definitely a girl.

"Did you see that hunter's face when the pies started falling it was hilarious."

"Yea I know right they were all like WTF!"

"Shade LANGUAGE!"

"Hey I'm several millennia old but you treat me like ba… sis there's someone up ahead." Said Shade

"Who's there!" said a stern but soft voice.

I built up my guts and said,"Percy Jackson god of time."

I thought just saying one of my titles would be good for now and I didn't want to sound like a threat but I didn't want to sound like a wimp either so I choose my strongest domain to tell them of course my chaos domain was by far the strongest but I still don't have it since chaos hasn't faded yet I still was un sure but oh well!

"What do we do Hailie they found us" asked Shade.

"What do you think you moron? We RUN!"

And with that started my wild goose chase.

-time - skip -

It's been three days of running after these damn twins it's like they have a virtual map of the place.

Shade p.o.v

It's been fun messing around with Percy but the virtual map of the new Lybrarinth was running low on batteries.

"Hey sis we better get more… sis where are you at!" I screamed out.

Then something grabbed me from behind and …

-line-_-break-

3 point of view Olympus

Chaos was pacing down the throne room waiting for Percy to return from his mission she had just finished explaining when there was a flash of light and in the middle of the throne room stood Artemis.

"Where the freaking hell is PERSEUS!"she practically screamed out.

"Why? What could you possibly want from Percy?" I said.

"He assaulted my hunters with pies when I was away!"

"Did you see Percy do it"

"No"

"Then he didn't do it because he has been on a mission for me the past 3 days and any way when did this happen?"

"3 day ago"

"Those freaking twins!"

And with that there was a flash and there stood..

A.N

Yea I took sometime with this update and for that I'm sorry but hey minecraft can keep a man busy. Please I need more reviews at least 5 more come on I will work on my chapters more and upload faster

Pluto's son 11 formerly Hades child 216

And go check out Son of the Soul Reaper written by my awesome sister Pluto's Daughter 11!


	5. Chapter 5

Should I continue Son of Olympus.

There is a poll in my profile.


End file.
